Astrid Orion Silver
by Shadow Crane
Summary: Astrid came from the line of pirates, though her mother is dead. Her father was there to raise her up till she seemed to fall off the edge of space. Eight years later shes back to help search for Treasure Planet. But what if a certain boy pops up and changes Astrid's life? Silver/OC Jim/OC
1. Chapter 1

**had to fix something in this chapter. still all the same but had to take something out that made no sense at all.**

* * *

Astrid Orion Silver  
DONT OWN TREASURE PLANET! ONLY MY OC.

1.  
It's another day sailing through space like always looking up at the stars as they didn't seem to move. I'm Astrid and I'm the daughter of John Silver, haven't seen the old man after he left when I was ten. We did a lot together and like him I have a robotic arm but not as bulky as his. My left arm was crushed in an accident as we were stealing and killing like we do as pirates. I don't look like him much, human looking girl but a animal like personality. I have brown hair that I put into braids to keep it out of my face. I have some sharp teeth along with the sharp nails, I have these strange reddish eyes that cant seem to be explained. My skin is a bit tan but if you look from a far I look pale. My father and I are almost alike besides gender, the robot eye, and the one foot thing. I have earrings all around the edge of my right ear, and I have three at the top of my left ear but I keep the tip of my ears covered. I have a scar across the left side of my mouth that goes down my neck. I got that from one of my dad's crew Mr. Scroop. Stupid red spider can't keep damn away from people; dad got him back for me because I was only six at the time.

I learned so many things with my old man and now that I'm eighteen I know how to take care of myself. I wear a dark gray shirt, black long coat that goes down to my knees, gray pants, and black boots with some gray trim in it, and a black bandana that overs the top of my head and covers the top of my ears. I've been making my name know far and wide but no one really knows what I look like because all they say they see is the shine of the tip of a gun before it goes off. So no one will know who I am only if they see me. I look up at the sky again but I then hear the roaring of rockets behind me from a large ship. Large enough to hold a crew of twenty if can. On the side say U.S.S Jipter, strange to have the name on the side of the ship. I look behind me and see the ship coming up, but it had a pirate flag. I smirked and I slowly moved out of the way and let the ship come along side me and I lean back and close my eyes. I then feel something land in my lap. I open my eyes and I see a rope on my lap. I look up at the ship and I see a person waving, he looks familiar I just smile and wave back. I grab the rope to have the person pull me up to the side of the ship. I tie my boat close to the ship, can't let it go yet.

"Long time no see Onus." I look down at him with a straight face.

"Very long, your father is in his cabin. Seems a bit mad." He looks up at me a bit worried. Dad can turn into an animal if he's mad. I can see why Onus would be worried.

"I see, I'll check on the old man. Which way?" Onus points to the left and I nod. I stick my hands in my coat pockets as I walk towards the cabin door. I look around to see no one around, I guess Onus was on watch. It's also its eleven at night, well it was the last time I checked my pocket watch. I knock on the door with a bit of force, to make sure he hears it.

"Away with yea!" He shouts from the other side of the door. I grumble as I try the door knob to see it's unlocked. I walk right in and I shut the door behind me. An object is than thrown at me but I catch it before it hits me. It's a wine glass with gold trim going around the top. I move my hand away from my face to look at my father. He doesn't look a bit happy; something must have gotten to him. The room is a bit dime, dad always liked it on the dark side. He sits at a small square table with papers all over it.

"Seems like someone got on your nerves." I say placing the glass down on a nearby self.

"Why isn't me daughter Astrid, back from the darkest corner of space." He chuckles. Morph fly's over to me and licks my cheek.

"Hey there Morph, you haven't changed a bit." I smile petting the little blob. He turns into me making me smile. "Looks like I changed."

"Ye use to be a lot smaller then." Dad walks over to me as I watch him.

"I was, eight years ago. I wasn't out to look for you." I look away from him.

"Is that so." He rubs his chin. "Then ye wouldn't want to know what we are after." He walks back over to the table.

"What are you after this time?" I say rolling my eyes as I walk over to him. I turn my back on him and lean ageist the table.

"Flint's treasure." He says with a smile. I turn my head to him with wide eyes.

"Flint's treasure! You mean-"

"Treasure Planet." He nods as he smiles. "After Billy Bones I am. The treasure of a thousand worlds will be in the palm of my hands." He leans back with a smile.

"Ours, I'm in on this." I glare at him to only receive a glare back.

"Fine, ye be sleeping on that bed." He points to small bed, looks to be a captain's bed. "So I can keep an eye on you." I huff as I role my eyes as I walk over to the bed. I sit down on it to then look over to my dad. His cyborg eye shines its lazar at me. I take off my boots and I lay down on the bed; I'm not the one to be watched like a prisoner. I rub my face a bit to then close my eyes and fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next night we were after Bones, right on his tail more like it. We fallow him to the planet named Montresser; he crashed landed I can see from a far. Thunder is sounded in the background of us as the crew and I get ready to catch the old man. It started to rain as we got in the long boat and toke it down to this Inn. The Benbow Inn a sign said and I fallowed close to my father who's cyborg hand turned in to a batter ram. He broke down the wooden door for us to run in to see Bones dead and the mad missing! I look up at the second floor to see three people looking shocked.

"After them!" I ordered the crew, and like that they listened and ran after the three. I stayed back with my father who looked past mad. He had an evil look in his eye which made me worried. "What are we to do now."

"Anyone with the map, will be after the treasure." He looks over to me with the evil look. I smelled smoke to look behind me to see the Inn was now on fire. "Take the crew and meet me on the Spaceport. I'll find ye." He then walks out with Morph behind him. I look over to see the crew destroying things as the place started to flame up.

"The treasure is missing men! Out to find it we are and must start now!" I shout at them as they cheer then we run out of the burning building. I look around in the rain to have dad nowhere in sight. I'm only surprised these dogs listen to me when I order them around.

I took the crew to the Spaceport, when we made it there we had to ditch the ship right away. I found myself at the Zepo Inn with the crew spread out in it. I sat by a window in the room, looking out at what goes on outside. It's been five hours since I've seen dad, not that I'm worried about him but worried he will end up in trouble. I pull out my pocket watch to see it's one in the morning. There was a knock at the door making me jump a bit coming out of my world.

"Come in!" I say as I put my watch away into my inside coat pocket. I look out the window as the door opens and closes.

"Ye aren't easy to find anymore." Dad says. I chuckle at that then I look over to him.

"Find anything out?"

"Aye, we be part of a crew that is going to Treasure Planet." He says pulling up a chair next to me.

"When will we be going?" I ask looking out the window.

"Tomorra, at noon." He says leaning back the chair with his good foot.

"Want me to tell the crew?"

"Taken care of lass, off to bed with ye. Need you to be awake by seven." I grumble and I rub my face a bit. "Now!" He barks at me.

"Yes sir." I get down from the window ledge and over to the bed. I pull off my boots and I lay down looking up at the ceiling. Now I'm a bit excited to find this treasure but dad looks over to me and huffs. I hear him mumbling something, than Morph flys over to me and looks at me with wide eyes. "Ok, ok I'm going to sleep." I close my eyes and Morph then lays on my chest, moving up and down as I breath. Dad looks over and smiles a bit as he closes his eyes and falls asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Long one, just got in the zone.**

* * *

"Lass wake up." I feel someone shacking me. I open my eyes to see my dad over me.

"What? What I do?" I say sitting up.

"We have ta get to the ship."

"Right, right what time is it." I sit up and pull out my watch to see it ten in the morning. I grumble as I get my boots on. "Go, I'll meet you there. What's the bloody ship called?"

"The RLS Legacy, ye can't miss it." He smiles as he puts his hat on.

"Sounds big, I'll be right behind you." I say as I get my boots on and rub my face again.

"Alright lass." He leaves the room as I hear some of the crew talking in the hall. I get up to go the bathroom and I look at myself in the mirror. I sigh at the paleness of my skin, you can see some black rings under my eyes from the lack of sleep. I take off my bandana to then turn on the sink to have cold water run through. I put the bandana under it the I shut off the water after it's soaked. I ring it out then I put it back on as I look in the mirror. Much better feeling now. I smile as I then walk out of the bathroom and out of the room. But I bump in to Scroop making me look at him. Scroop, even though he scared me, we are kinda like friend-enemy's. Some days we can be friends, other days we full out hate each other guts.

"Morning Scroop." I smirk a bit.

Morning Orion." He says trying to smile; yup this is one of these days. I let him call me by middle name only because when he says my first name he say, Assssstrid. I got pissed off on how he said it so I told him just to call me Orion. Glad he stuck to it. We walked out of the Inn I started to walk down a path past people. I stick my hands in my pockets as I then come across a large ship.

"Guess that's it." I say over to Scroop.

"I heard your father is the ssssships cook." He says to me. I role my eyes thinking about it.

"Great, wonder if he is going to make food to poison us." We walk aboard the ship to see the crew walking around, loading things onto the ship. I look around at the ship on the deck to see Hands coming up the ramp with boxes over his shoulders. "How's it going Hands?"

"It's going." He says walking past. I then walk down to the dark galley to see dad without his coat on, cooking something.

"Ah lass, ye finally made it." He says as I walk over to him.

"Yeah, big ship."

"Aye, it is. Did ye see the captain yet?"

"Yes, I have to be at the helm from two in the afternoon to six in the afternoon."

I take a seat on a barrel as I look around the galley. I then hear footsteps and men complaining about something. I take off my coat and I sling it over a bench to look down at my cyborg arm.

"There will be no talk about the captain in this manner." I look over to see this tall stone man. I chuckle a bit.

"Who invited the rock mass to the party?" My dad then pinches me making me jump.

"Mr. Silver." My dad then turns around with a fake smile on his face.

"Ah Mr. Arrow, if I knew ye be bring company I would have tucked in me shirt." He says tucking in half of the front of shirt into his pants.

I look at the two men, well dog like man and boy in front of Mr. Arrow.

"This is Dr. Doppler and Mr. Jim Hawkins." Arrow says. Well the doctor looks like a strange man by the suit he is wearing. I hope he takes it off, he looks like a walking disaster. Jim on the other hand looks at my father as he holds his hand. He doesn't shack it, only look at him evilly. Dad turns away and cuts something up as he talks away. Jim is a slender boy, brown hair, blue eyes, black jacket, tan skin, black-brown pants, hair parted at his forehead, and has some kind of ponytail in back. He doesn't look like the happiness person at the very moment. "Mr. Hawkins is to stay here with you till the end of this voyage." Arrow and the doc turn away to the stairs till dad and Jim start to complain. "Captains orders!" Arrow shouted to then have dad and Jim quiet down. I look at them for a bit as I jump down from the barrel. I walk towards the stairs till dad specks up.

"Where do ye think ye be going lass?" Dad asks.

"To watch the launch, you seem busy." I say. Dad looks at Jim then nudges him a bit.

"Ah go watch the launch lad, there will be plenty of work for ye later." I walk up the stairs to see people running about to get the ship up and going. I guess I'll go help, I don't like being around Jim. Just looking at him makes me want to hurt him. I start to climb up the shrouds to the sails next to Krailoni.

"Loosen those sails men!" Arrow shouts from below. We do just that to have the solar sails come out with a glow in the sun. I tie down the rope as tight as I can. We are then lifted off our feet or in other cases hands because the lack of gravity. I hold onto the rope then the gravity turns back on but I heard a loud crash from below. I look down to see the doc landed on his face. I chuckle but not for long.

"Take her away!" Arrow yells and I quickly grab the rope for dear might. The ship then takes off at full speed to have me move a bit but I just smile because of the rush.

After we are sailing now I climb down slowly to the deck. I look around to just see Jim climbing about on the shrouds. I look to see dad come up on deck with a smile on his face.

"It be a lovely day for sailing captain." He says taking off his hat and bowing a bit.

"Silver, isn't that your cabin boy playing around those shrouds?" Ooh busted now Jim. I smile evilly as I look over at the guy.

"Um yes right away. Jimbo!" Dad shouts getting Jim's attention. "I have two new friends I like you to meet." He says walking over. Oh boy, the bucket and the mop. "Mr. Mop and Mrs. Bucket." Dad chucks them at Jim for him to catch them as dad chuckles.

"Whoopi." Jim says with sarcasm. I smile as I walk across deck to watch Jim as dad goes down below but looks over to me as he does. We just glare at each.

It's been twenty minutes for Jim to be nowhere close from being done with the mopping. Turnbuckle didn't want to give up the wheel and told me I would start tomorrow. I shrugged at him then walked away with a smile.

I'm talking with Hedley about Jim, till Hands stomps by and pushes Jim.

"Watch it twerp." He growls at him. Jim looks down then over at us but we stop talking right away.

"What are you looking at weirdo?" Headly says to then crawl off of Torrance and onto a barrel.

"Yeah, weirdo." Torrance says. I just glare at him to then look up at Scroop crawling down the mast, hissing.

"Cabin boy sshouldn't be sssnoping about." Scroop hisses at Jim.

"Why have something to hide bright eyes?" Jim smiles.

"Why…you." Scroop grabs Jim by his neck and slams him into the mast off his feet. The crew and I start yelling to kill him or scar him up. But then dad comes and ruins the fun by grabbing Scroop's arm. He's eating a purp.

"Mr. Scroop. Do ye know what happens to a purp if you squeeze real hard!" Dad squeeze his arm making him gasp loudly and lets go of Jim. Jim falls onto his butt and looks up at Scroop.

"What's going on here?" Arrow calls out as he walks down the stairs. I walk over to look at Jim as Arrow walks over to Scroop talking about not to hurt people. Scroop agreed not to do it again to then have Arrow leave.

"So close." I whispered to him only to make the guy smile. I heard dad screaming at Jim about not doing his work. Well that was my time to leave. I walked down below to have Morph come over to me and licked my cheek. I smiled and I pet him as I went through the galley for something to eat.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night I helped dad pour over some trash over the side of the ship. I look over to see Jim finished with his work, well finally. Dad walks over to him and they start talking to each other. First day on the job and he's already giving him a lecture about something. I sit down on the rail as I then hear the men, well man and boy yelling at each other about something. Dad then starts to laugh and he walks away back down to the galley. Ugh, I just remember I have to sleep with the crew this whole trip. Great. I'm never did, always had my own cabin. As long we get the treasure, it's worth it! Jim looks a bit upset which makes me role my eyes. I walk over to him and I lean ageist the rail. I start to pretend to tighten my wrist bolt on my left arm. Jim looks over to me as he raises an eyebrow. I look over at him from the corner of my eye. "What's yea looking at me for?" I hiss at him.

"Snappy for a cyborg girl." Jim says only to have me punch him in the jaw. He falls over onto the deck and looks up at me as he rubs his cheek.

"Watch your mouth boy or I'll have Scroop rip open your neck." I growl showing my teeth. I then walk away in anger to the galley. I gotta get my coat that I forgot about all day. I walk down there to see dad cleaning something's up. I grab my coat and right before I leave dad specks up.

"What do ye think 'bout the lad?" Dad then looks over at me to see an evil glare as my hand turns into a fist.

" .Him!" I snap as I then walk away and stump up the stairs. I walk across the deck but stop before I go down the stairs to the crew. I look up at the stars and close my eyes. "Bite me ma. Can't be mad at me for punching the kid." I chuckle as I open my eyes to see the Orion's belt. "Thanks, feel better now." When mom died, she said she would hide away the belt if I wasn't behaving well. Seems weird to tell people but it's true. She can hide away that belt for days if she's mad at me. But something tells me she forgave for punching Jim. I smile as I then walk down the stairs and look around to see some of the crew awake. They look over to me a bit and stop talking. "Don't let me both you guys." I smile a bit as I walk to the right and ageist the wall, I place my coat on the top hammock then I climb up. I swing a bit as I look around to get use to these surrounding. I look to the far back to see Jim laying in a hammock right under Zoff. I chuckle as I lay back as I have my right leg hanging over the side. I look up at the ceiling as I swing there. I pull out my watch and look at it to see it's twelve at night. I hold the watch in hand as I look at it, I remember before my grandfather died, very old spacer. He gave me his watch that has Flint's ship on the front of it, he said that Flint himself gave it to him. I was young then so of course I believed in the old man. Now a days, I hope he was right because it's the best watch I ever seen. I hear some of the crew talking about Jim, but I just smile and close my eyes. I slowly fall asleep as someone turns off the lights.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next couple days dad has been working Jim none stop. Right now dad and Jim are scraping barnacles from the bottom of the ship. I'm at the wheel, bored to death with nothing to do at all. I look around to see people either talking or working on something. I have two more hours on my shift which are going by slower than ever. Every so often Arrow would come out and look around to see if anything is happening. I hate having him around that rock mass. I role my eyes as he passes me for the tenth time today on my shift. I lean ageist the wheel bored to then hear someone mumbling, I look over to see Jim climbing back over the rail. Dad isn't to far behind him and they walk back down to the galley. Can this day end any slower! Nothing to do, no one to talk to…. Sounds like the stuff I did for the last eight years. But now it gets very lonely. I then hear hissing behind me to make me only sigh.

"Hey Scroop how's it going?"

"Your father sssseems to be sslowly warming up to the cabin boy." He moves around to my left side.

"I don't see it Scroop, not saying I'm ageist what you are saying. But that boy is nothing but a pain." Scroop looks over to me as I look straight ahead.

"Make sssure he doesn't become ssoft." Scroop then walks away from me to only watch him. Scroop better keep that mouth of his shut or I will shut it for him. No one talks about my father becoming soft around me.

I'm walking down to the galley after my shift. I see my dad getting dinner ready as Jim gets out bowls, plates, and glass for dinner. I don't say anything but walk back up the stairs and across the deck. I walk down the stairs to the hammocks and I throw my coat up on my hammock. I sigh a bit then I go to the stairs and walk back up to go to the galley for dinner.

After dinner I watched Jim for a while as he cleaned the dishes. For the last couple day's I didn't even get to know the kid. I role my eyes as I drag myself off the steps and I walk up to the deck. I see my dad over my the rail with Morph flying around him. I smile as I walk over to him and I lean ageist the rail looking at the stars.

"Is the lad doing his work?" Dad asks not looking at me.

"Yes. Dad, I'm becoming a bit concerned about Jim."

"In what manor?"

"You seem, you seem you are becoming too close to the kid. Like you are forgetting what we are after."

"I'm not becoming soft!" He snaps at me. My eyebrows rise as he snaps at me. Where did that come from?

"I didn't say that. Just don't let him look up at you as a father." Dad looks over at me with a glare then quickly put me in a headlock. "Ah dad." I try to get out of his hold.

"Come on Astrid, show your old father what ye can do." He tightens his grip a bit. I growl showing my k9's and I bite him. "No…biting!" He tightens the grip, I then quickly trip him and as we go down I get out of his hold and pull out my 6inch knife. I hold it to his neck as I growl at him, baring teeth. "Easy." He says as he slowly gets up with me still holding the knife to his neck.

"Ta da." I smile as I take the knife away from his neck. I put it back its holder that's attached to my pants, on the left side.

"That's the Astrid I know. Off to bed with ye, long day ahead of ye Tomorra." He smiles to have me smile back and hug him quickly. I then walk off to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

The next night I found dad and Jim cleaning one of the long boats. I sit on the plate form with Morph chilling on my shoulder. I don't know… but Jim has seemed to be calming down out of his snappy attitude. But dad, I think Scroop is right on him becoming soft to Jim. I'm not liking it much at all. They start to untie the boat as the door opens. Dad lowers the ship down as Jim watches and dad takes off. Jim frowns as he does but dad would be back, like I said he would he popped back up.

"Come on lad, Astrid will ye be joining us?" Dad yells up.

"Why not." I smile as Jim and I jump down into the long boat. I sit in front of them as dad tells Jim how to work the boat. Jim picks up quickly and we fly off with great speed making me smile. We fly up to a commit and fly into it as the boat bumps around. I smile at the sight and the fun in it then we fly out of it and back to the ship.

We pull on the ropes to get the boat back in place. Dad and Jim giggled as they talked about stuff. Jim bumped into me making me turn quickly.

"Sorry." He says. I was ready to snap at him but dad glared at me.

"It's alright." I say as then dad sits down and I sit next to him. Jim sits on the other side of me making me shift closer to dad. But he leans forward to tighten the bolt on his foot. Morph turned into a wrench to help him out.

"So…what happen?" Jim asked dad. Dad looked back.

"Gave up a few things, chasing a dream." He says then sitting back.

"Was it worth it?" He asked.

"Aye, it was." Dad smiled shutting his eyes having Jim look at me.

"What about you?" He asks. He's calmed down a lot to get to talk to me. I hope I don't have to punch the kid again.

"Was six, was playing around somewhere I was supposed to at the time. Around some knives, swords what not. I ran into a wall playing, feel back and-" I made a slicing noise. "Clean off." I look back at dad from the corner of my eye to see him smile at the story I came up with.

"Sorry." Jim says and lays back with me.

"Hey, my fault but learn to listen." I smile as I lean my head back and close my eyes. Jim does the same but then the ship is pushed violently.

"What the devil." Dad says for us to get out of the boat and run up on deck.

The sky is blood red and asteroids are falling from every direction! Everyone is running around scared because if one hits us, we will all die! Damn it why does it have to asteroids!? I hate these things and I run off to help everyone else.

"ALL HANDS TO STATIONS! FASTION ALL LIFE LINES!" Arrow screams out as we all go to the mass and tie the rope around our waists. I run off and climb up to the sails. Asteroids are going through the damn sails, what else could go wrong now? "SECURE THOSE SAILS!" Arrow screams yet again and we do just that, quickly as possible. I look around to see everyone in fear and I got to admit, I'm a bit scared as well. I watch dad and Jim climb up on my side.

"Ye didn't think we would let ye be up here alone." Dad laughs.

"I didn't think you would be up here at all." I smile as I then look over to Jim, why doesn't he look confident. I smirk a bit at him just to make dad think I'm warming up to the guy. Then we all look in horror to see this huge asteroid coming towards us. "Oh no." I say as look scared as anything. I don't want to die!

After looking at it, it then starts to go backwards which make me worried.

"It's a black hole!" Doc screams from below. I look down to see the captain at the wheel of the ship. A wave hits us making me fall off the post but Jim screams.

"Astrid!" He screams as he grabs my life line and pulls me up.

"Thanks Jim." I smile at him. No one never saved me before from anything. Besides my father, no one has.

"RELEASE THOSE SAILS!" Arrow screams. What? Really? I role my eyes and we start to release the sails again. We do and we are being sucked into the black hole.

"Jimbo! Astrid!" Dad calls over to him and we huddle in front of him and he pushes us ageist the mast. We close our eyes and hope for the best.


	7. Chapter 7

**Jim/OC. Hope you like it.**

* * *

We are hit with a major wave making as sink into the mast. Then we start to hear people cheering as I then open my eyes. We made it! I look to Jim who is smiling along with me but I then turn away quickly. I move away from dad as I climb down and take off the safety line from around my waist. Dad and Jim come down smiling a bit as they talk.

"Mr. Arrow? Mr. Arrow." The captain calls but Arrow doesn't show up. Then Scroop hisses as he walks up to the captain holding Arrows hat.

"I'm afraid Mr. Arrow has been lost." People looked at each other to hear Arrow is lost. I smiled a bit as the rock mass is finally gone. But dad didn't look too happy about it. "His life line wasn't secure." Everyone then looks over to Jim with a dirty look.

"No! I checked them all!" He shouts as he runs over to mast but sees one missing. "I checked them all. I swear." He looks back at the captain with sadness. I shack my head as I knew what happen, we had to get rid of one at a time. But blaming it on Jim just makes matters worse, making him look like the bad guy. Jim looked at everyone and he ran off in anger and sadness. I watched him then I looked back at Scroop with an evil look as the rest of the crew walk off. Scroop just smiles at me as he walks over.

"One down, three left." He whispers in my ear.

"You're going to get it Scroop. You know that." I then walk off down to the galley right behind my dad.

Later that night dad went up on deck to talk to Jim. I heard yelling and screaming, then it went quiet for a while. I walk up on deck with my hands in my coat pocket to see what's going on. Dad is …hugging Jim. Damn it dad you are being soft damn it. I growl a bit as I walk closer but dad sees me with anger in my eyes. He then let's go of Jim and grumbles a bit.

"Jimbo, how about ye and me daughter get to know each other." I looked at him with wide eyes to have Jim look back at me.

"Right….ok." I then go over to the rail and place my elbows on it. Dad then walks away leaving me and Jim alone. I hear some hissing from above because of my sharp hearing. I look up to see Scroop spying about. I'm going to murder the spider freak. I growl showing teeth at him and he then disappears. He crawls down and goes down with the rest of the crew. I then look over to Jim who's looking at the sky. "So, um well.." I don't even know how to speck to the guy! I hate this about me, I'm not use to talking to someone my own age. I rather beat him to death then talk to him.

"So…how's having Silver as a father?"

"It's ok, I mean we haven't seen each other for eight years. But he's always going to be my father. What about your dad?" I look over to him which makes him look away.

"He left when I was eight. He wasn't a father to look up to, just come home from work, ruffle my hair, and go upstairs to fall asleep. I never really saw him. Then he left, I don't know where he is now."

"Oh..sorry about that…" I rub the back of my neck with my left hand.

"Hey, it's ok. What about your mother? Where's she?" Jim asks. I stopped and looked down a bit sad.

"She's gone. You have a mom?"

"Yeah, she's one of those hard working mom's. I love her though for putting up with my stupid acts." He chuckles a bit. "So…what was your mom like?"

"Loving, always there for me till she…she was killed." I gulp a bit as I shack.

"Killed…I'm…sorry." I t was quiet. "What happen? If you want to talk about it." He looks over to me for me to look back at him then away.

"When I was eight years old, I had this one friend. His name was Arth, he had blue skin but had white on his chest, glowing green eyes, but had boney figure, and black hair. Although skinny, he can break your rib in a single punch." I chuckle a bit thinking about it. "He was always there for me, my father and mother met him. They saw nothing wrong with him and even then I would hurt a person if needed. But there was something he did that made me go my full measure. He was spying on my family whenever he came over the house. My mother loved to study the stars, she loved Orion's Belt because it was the first thing that got her interested into stars. That's how I also got my middle name." I smile. "She would be out in the back of the house on a hill watching the stars at night." I then started to tear up a bit. I wiped them away quickly.

"You can stop talking about it. I'm not forcing you." Jim says as he rubs my back.

"No, no I'm fine. One night she brings me out to look up at them, dad was in the house sleeping. He had a long day at the docks. So I stayed with her outside, I normally hear things around me because of my good hearing. This time I didn't because I was so zooned out. Then from behind someone grabbed my mother." Tears role down my cheeks. I wipe some away. "It was Arth's father, he was a slender man like Arth but much stronger. He had something ageist my father because supposedly my mother was supposed to be Arth's fathers wife. My mother didn't like him and went with my father. Then my mouth was covered by something because when I bit into it, my teeth were stuck. I tried screaming but no use." More tears come down as I shack a bit, Jim holds me close. "He beat and raped my mother to death, I couldn't do anything besides scream and cry. No one heard us till it was to late." I close my eyes and wipe my tears again. "My father found us and told me he would call the police. I didn't listen and I went out to find Arth and his father. That night I murdered the both of them." I stop crying and open my eyes. "My mother was barred right there at the hill. My father took me away and we never looked back. My mother said just before she was killed was that she would be watching me through the stars. She also said she would hide the belt away if she was mad at me." I smile a bit as I look up at the sky to see the belt. "She's not mad at me tonight." I look over to Jim and I hug him. "Think's for listening Jim."

"Welcome, I'm sorry what happen to your mother."

"It's alright, can't change the past." I smile a bit. I think I'm starting to like him a bit. "You should get some sleep, I'll be there soon."

"Alright." He smiles and walks away. I smile then look away from him as I look up at the stairs.

"You think it will work out ma?" I smile as I then walk away to the crew down below. But something doesn't feel right.


	8. Chapter 8

"Morph! Get back here!" Jim yelled as I then covered my ears. Damn it why do they have to start early in the damn morning! I get out of the hammock as I pull on my coat.

I drag myself down to the galley to see Jim fall into a barrel. I just shock my head as I smiled walking over but then voices from above stop me. I quickly go over to the cupboard, pretending to look for something to eat. The crew come down yelling things to each other about we have to take the ship now.

"We have to kill them all now." I look over to Scroop as I growl in anger. I shut the cupboard and walk over to the group to see dad looking at Scroop in anger. Scroop looks over to me in anger; I guess it's that enemy day.

"Why kill them if we can just take the ship. What will a boy, a cat, and a dog do?" I look at Scroop as he hisses at me.

"We aren't going to kill em!" Dad shouts. "Go agiest me orders again!" Dad grabs Scroop by the neck. "Ye will be joining em!" He throws Scroop at the barrel with full force. I glare at Scroop as he slowly gets to his feet.

"Strong talk… but I know what to do." Scroop reaches into the barrel and pulls out a purp.

"Got something to say bug." I growl at him.

"It's that boy. Something says that Silver has gone soft for him." He smiles as I look at dad in anger. I knew it! Damn it, I knew this would happen! Dad looks at Scroop in shock then turn into anger.

"Mark me words! I haven't become soft!" Dad shouts at everyone.

"What was it that you told him… Oh, Ye've got the makings of greatness in ya" Scroop smiles as he says it. I just look at him in anger as he says it.

"Shut ye'r yap!" Dad barks at him. ""I cozied up to that kid to keep 'im off our scent. I ain't gone soft-" But before dad could say more, Onus shouted above us all.

"Planet Ho!" He shouts with joy. The crew and my father run off above deck to see the planet coming up. I stand there in anger and sadness. Damn it! Jim and I are just getting use to each other. He's going to kill me and right before I moved Jim jumped out of the barrel.

"You knew all this time! You're one of them." He yells at me making me flinch a bit.

"No.." I shack my head but he glares at me. "Yes. Ok, I'm sorry I was going to tell you but-"

"But what!"

"We started to get to know each other! Damn it Jim you don't know what I go through!" I I snap at him. He glares at me then runs off but before he runs up the stairs; dad blocks his way.

"Jimbo.." Dad looks around and down at Jim. "Playing games are we." Dad smiles.

"Yeah playing games." Jim backs up into a table. He grabs a blade as he looks back at me but I quickly look away. Dad has his cyborg hand behind his back as he smiles.

"I'm sorry lad."

"Me too!" Jim shouts as he ducks and stabs dad in the cyborg leg. Jim runs off as dad screams in pain and crawls up the stairs. My cyborg hand turns into a gun as I run over to dad. He grabs onto my arm and pulls himself up as he limps a bit.

"Gentlemen!" I scream as they all look over at me. "We take the ship..NOW!" I scream as they all cheer. I walk dad over to the mast as he leans ageist it. Hands brakes into the armory and gives everyone a weapon. The pirate flag is raised up. I look around at the crew as they try to break into the office room. Dad, that I didn't know went off to join them to blast the door open. Jim isn't stupid, neither is the captain. I then run down to the long boats as fast as I can. I see them getting into the boat as the door under them opens. Jim looks over to me making me stand there. I shack my head as I then push the lever to close the door. I feel a hand land on my shoulder. I look over to see it's dad. I look away to see Morph go into Jim's pocket and take the map. Dad quickly limps off to get Morph. Jim and dad try to get Morph over to one of them but Morph goes down into a pill of ropes. Dad limps over but falls. Jim grabs the map and jumps into the falling longboat. I fire at Jim but miss badly. I grumble as the door closes all the way. The gun turns back into my cyborg hand. It's dark now as I walk over and help dad up. I just ruined on having a great friend. I just shack my head.


	9. Chapter 9

Dad had ran back up on deck to have me stay with the long boat. I growled and punched the wall, having my fist go right through it. My eyes glowed bright red as I then felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I look over to see the crew get into the second long boat but I then look away.

"Ye coming with us lass?" Dad asks. I just nod as I then walk away from him mad. I feel so damn stupid! I cant keep doing this to myself every time I make a new friend.

We flew down to the planet to find the taken down boat. It was shot out of the sky and landed somewhere, but I smelt something once we landed. It was Jim's scent and dad saw that I knew where they were. He grabs my arm and forces me in front of them all.

"Sniff them out, can't have them get away." Dad growled at me. I glared at him as I then walked off through the thick jungle.

I sniff around the area as I see an opening coming up. The sun seems to be going down slowly as we keep walking. But then some strange goofy voice came up.

"HEY FELLUS! WE'RE OVER HERE!" I look over to see a robot jumping up and down as he waves. My cyborg hand turns into a gun and I start to fire at him. The crew fallows behind as we walk closer to the strange home. Jim then pops up and fires at us making my dad shout at us.

"DON'T WASTE YOUR FIRE!" He calls out as I then look to see Jim hid away. Dad is limping with a crutch his cyborg hand turned into. Once we find a place to settle down he'll fix his leg. He grabs my shirt as he looks mad, I don't like it. "Jimbo!" He waves a stick with a white pieces off cloth on the other end. "I aint going to hurt ye, just want to talk." He says to have Jim then walk out of the home and over to us mad. I watch as dad an Jim yell at each other about the treasure. Dad growls at Jim as he doesn't get his way at all. He looks over at me as I look at him with my eyes looking around. Morph is floating by Jim.

"Morph coming with me or stay with the boy. Choose." Dad says quickly. "NOW!" Morph flys behind Jim scared but dad looks over at me in anger. "Come along child." He then walks away mad as I stand there looking at Jim. I look at Jim sadly as he looks over.

"I'm sorry Jim." I then walk away from him as he looks angry as it is. I frown a bit as I walk behind dad. This trip isn't going to end well.

Later theat night I helped dad fix his leg and the crew fell asleep. I stayed up as I looked up at the sky. I'm laying in the longboat as I do. "What am I going to do mom? I don't know anymore." I close my eyes but the boat rocks a bit. I open them as I jump up and my cyborg hand turns into a sword. It's Jim and that robot.

"The hell are you doing here?" I growl at him. He pulls out his gun and points it at me.

"Why do you care? You hate me." He says with a glare. I sigh as my hand turn back and I sit down on the bench of the longboat.

"I don't hate you. Really I don't but it's difficult to like you and not have my father kill me."

"Oh." He says as he puts the gun away. "Well I have to go back to the ship for the map. Morph played his little game with it." I chuckle as Morph flys over and licks my cheek.

"Yeah he will do that, I'm going to help you. Let get up there before someone notices the boat is gone." I say as Jim nods and we take off to the ship.


	10. Chapter 10

We fly up to the side of the ship and B.E.N the strange robot falls onto the deck. I role my eyes as I jump on deck. I fallow Jim as I look around because something doesn't feel right at all.

"Disconnect blasters captain Jimmy sir!" B.E.N shouts as he then roles off singing 'A Pirates life for me'. I smile as I hum along a bit to then have glare shot at me by Jim.

"Sorry." I say. "Go find the map and I'll be on deck." I walk off back on deck after Jim walks away. I smell something and I'm not liking it at all.

What seemed like forever but the gravity is turned off. I grab some rope and tie it around my waist. I then hear a crash to then look over to see Jim and Scroop fighting. Not happening! I quickly climb up the mast and grab one of Scroop's legs. He looks down at me and smiles evilly.

"Not today spider boy." My cyborg hand turns into a knife and I stab him in the leg. He screams out in pain as he then bend down and slashes at my left eye.

"Ahh!" I scream in pain as I cover my eye having me let go of Scroop's leg. My cyborg hand turns back and grabs onto a rope connected to the mast. Blood comes from my eye as I hiss in dying pain. The gravity turns back on as I then fall down to the deck. Blood spills down the side of my face as I try to hold my eye. That damn spider! Jim runs over to me as he looks at me worried.

"Astrid? It's ok, Scroop is gone."

"Good, I don't have to kill him." I look at him but he looks at me sadly. "Can you can take off my bandana for me?"

"Yeah, sure." Jim does that as he sees blood drip on the deck. "I'm sorry." He says.

"What? No don't be." He hands me my bandana. I look away from him as I wipe my face of the blood. Morph rubs ageist my cheek trying to make me smile.

"You tried to save me."

"That's what friends are for." I smile.

"Cannons disconnected Jimmy!" B.E.N the comes over. "WHOA! Your eye!" He yells out.

"Yeah I know!" I growl at him baring teeth. I tie the bandana over my eye for now.

"Lets go, doc will look at your eye." Jim helps me up and we go over to the long boat and leave. Why am I always the one getting hurt?

We get back to the planet and go through miles off hardware that holds the planet together. Jim gets to the top first to run over to a dark place. "Hey doc, I got it!" He says happy as I stubble out onto the ground. I grumble as I then hear a filmier voice.

"Well done lad." I look over to see dad coming out of the shadows. He has a big smile across his face as his cyborg eye shines. He gets up and looks over at me. "Well there yea are lass." He says as I get up on my own two feet. He comes close to see blood on the side of my face. "Ah, seems ye lost your eye."

"Thanks to Scroop, now dead." I growl at him.

"You don't say. Did ye try to help the boy?" He ask as he puts his cyborg arm around my shoulders. I look over to Jim who is being held by two of the crew. I then look over to the doctor and the captain.

"I did." Jim looks at me in shock and so does everyone else.

"Did yea." Dad then puts me in a headlock and starts to chock me.

"No! Stop!" Jim yells at dad. I chock to then I see nothing but black.

When I open my eye I feel wind blowing on my face. I look around to see we are moving fast through the thick jungle.

"How are you?" Jim asks as I look over at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I sit up as I rub my neck. The boat stops to have dad grab Jim and I out of the boat. I fallow him as we walk on to the edge of a cliff.

"Where is it!" Dad yells. I look around at the cliff to see nothing… WHERES THE TREASURE! Jim is pushed to the ground but he wipes away some moss. He slams the map into a hole the same size as it. The this circle map come out of the ground but before we touch it these green lines come shooting towards us. I back up as I then watch a big triangle door is opened. Whoa, this is the coolest thing I've ever seen in my life. Sooo what's it do?


	11. Chapter 11

"A big door. Opening and closing." Jim says.

"Yes but where did he stash it all." Dad pushes Jim out of the way and starts to press random things. "No, no, no!" He yells as I watch the door open and close. Jim then gets in his way.

"Just have to press the right button." He presses one that looks like Treasure Planet. The door opens to what he pressed and he puts his arm slowly through. He moves in with me and dad behind him, coming in slowly to have our eyes widen. We keep walking a bit to then stop and I smile. The crew cheers as they run off as we look at the treasure of a thousand worlds.

"Whoa." I walk off going through the treasure as I smile. As I walk I pick up two diamonds, a blue one and a green one. I put them in my jacket pocket quickly; for sure they will help me get a new eye. I look around at all the treasure but I see Jim and B.E.N walking over to a boat. I look over my other way to see my father in his own world. As I move a long I pick up a gold ring that has a gold chain necklace attached to it. I smile as I pick it up and put it in my pants pocket. I keep walking towards the boat, putting gold coins into my jacket pocket. I climb onto the boat to fall back. Jim looks over to me then to the skeleton.

"Flint…that's Captain Flint." I say as Jim helps me up.

"Sure is. What made you say that you helped me?" Jim says holding my hand.

"It was the right thing to do, I won't regret it." I smile at him. He smiles back as he leans in and kisses me. But quickly backs off.

"Sorry." He says.

"No its alright." Then the ground starts to shack.

"Did I mention this whole planet will blow up because Captain Flint didn't want anyone to take his treasure." B.E.N shouted as the laser blaster started to fall from the ceiling. Jim runs over to the controls and get under them.

"Go back and help the captain and doc. If I don't come out of here, leave without me."

"No! I wont leave my pal Jimmy." B.E.N pulls Jim out by his feet to have Jim look at him angrily. "Unless he looks at me like that. BYE JIM!" He runs off as I look at Jim.

"Go! I'll be there, I promise." He says to have him go back to work. I smile as I then run off.

B.E.N and I ran out of the portal as fast as we can. I bump into him because I can only see out of my left eye. We see the captain and the doctor come around with the ship. B.E.N and I jump aboard as he then starts shouting how much time we have till the planet goes boom! I watch the portal..waiting…

"Where are they!" I yell as I then see two figures coming this way. Its Jim and dad! Oh I can't be any happier!

"Quickly everyone, only four minutes till planet destruction!" B.E.N screams as Jim and dad quickly climb aboard the ship as we fly off away from the portal. The doctor is steering quiet good as he dodges broken planet. But them something hits the top say and the thrusters slow down. "Thruster on 30%!" B.E.N screams but I look over to see that Jim got a plan.

"Theres a portal back there! It could get us out of here!" Jim yells as he runs off to put something together. The doctor is talking about something to the captain till dad specks up.

"Listen to the boy!" He yells at them. I run over to him as he is putting something together. I help out till dad comes over to help as well. "What do ye need Jimbo?"

"Something to attach this." He says.

"Stand back." Dad then start to weld the blaster to the piece of metal. He finishes and I help them lift it up onto the rail. Jim jumps on top of it.

"What ever you do, keep the ship heading for the portal." Jim says to us.

"33 secounds!" B.E.N screams out. I look at Jim sadly as he then blasts off, back to the portal.

"You heard him! Turn this piece of junk around!" I scream up at the doctor. And like that we turn around going towards the portal. I watch Jim as he is way ahead of us. He is dodging things like a pro as I watch him with a smile. As he gets closer all of a sudden he starts to fall. "No! Jim!" I shout as he falls and the ship goes over him but he comes flying back. We are about to go in the portal. I hug my father as I close my eyes. He hugs me back as B.E.N counts down. Then all of a sudden…


	12. Chapter 12

BOOM! Jim pressed the right button making us fly through the portal..alive! I open my eyes and look at every one of is cheering. Right in front of us is the Spaceport; I couldn't be any happier! Jim flys over making me smile.

"Yeah Jim!" I shout in happiness.

"Didn't I yell yea he had the making of greatness in him!" Dad shouts as he smiles happily. He smiles and then look over to me. I look back as he then walks away. I fallow him down below the ship as Morph fallows us. We go over to the long boat quickly and start to loosen it.

"Quickly lass."

"Where are we off to?" I ask him.

"Anywhere you want to." He says making me smile. "And to get ye a new eye." He points out. I nod a bit as I look away.

"Where are you two going now?" We look over to see Jim standing there by the controls.

"Um..no where." I say smiling. Jim smiles as he opens the door below us. Dad gets out of the longboat and starts to talk to Jim. I don't listen in much as I sit in the longboat. A tear goes down my right cheek but I quickly whip it away.

"Astrid, lass." I look over at the two. I get up and I go over to dad.

"Are you leaving with him?" Jim asks me.

"I think so; I gotta catch up on something's with him." I say looking at Jim who looks down sadly. I put my index finger under his chin and lift his head up as I come close to him. "I won't be gone forever." I then kiss him softly but he puts his arms around me. I then do the same till dad comes in.

"Aham." Jim brakes the kiss and looks at me.

"I'll be waiting." He smiles.

"I know you will. Here." I pull out the ring with the gold chain around it. "Something to remember me by and the adventure we had." I place it in his hand. Jim smiles then hugs me tightly.

"Good bye Astrid." He whispers.

"Good bye Jim." I then break the hug and walk away from him. I get into the long boat with dad. He start to lower down as I look up at Jim. Morph is staying with him, not too happy about it.

"Oh Jimbo." Dad digs into his pocket. "For yer mom to build her Inn." He throws up a bunch of jewels up to him.

"Stay out of trouble you two."

"Trouble? No promises Jim." I smile as we then take off away from the ship. But as we did, I felt a part of me died.


	13. Chapter 13

-Four years later.-

"I don't think this is a good idea dad." I say getting out of the long boat we still have from the Legacy. I have on a hooded cloak on that goes down to my ankles. My hair grew out down past my shoulders but still in braids, my right eye is now a cyborg eye like my fathers but with a blue lazier, I broke my right ankle after running from the cop bots a few months ago. I'm now on crutches till the end of the month.

"Ye been planning to come see the boy."

"I know but, what if he doesn't like me? I mean look at me." I turn to him as I glare at him.

"Ye look beautiful like ye mom."

"Mom doesn't look like me." I look away.

"Aye ye do, take away them parts-"

"I cant! I'm like this for the rest of my life."

"Aye, now ye get over there and meet Jimbo once again." He nudges me forward a bit. I smile a bit as I walk away on crutches towards the Inn. Its around ten at night, this time it's not raining. Unlike last time when we destroyed the place. The lights are still on as I get to the door. I look back at my dad who just waves his hand telling me to knock. I then turn back to the door and I then knock three times. I wait a few till I hear locks unlock. The door then opens making me squint a bit as I look to see who it is. It's a young women, around thirties maybe. She looks like Jim which gotta mean she is his mother. I keep my head down.

"May I help you?" She asks.

"Yes, I'm looking for Jim. Is he around?"

"Yes, who are you?" I bite my tongue a bit.

"An old friend that went on the hunt to treasure planet with him."

"Oh, I'll be right back. Please do come in." She lets me as I look back at my father who is gone but the boat is still there. I walk into the Inn as she shuts the door. "Please sit. I won't like to have you standing on my leg." She walks over to a table and pulls out a chair.

"Why thank you Mrs. Hawkins." I smile.

"I'll go see if Jim is still up. He's home for the summer from the academy." She then walks up the stairs. So he did go to the academy after all. I smile a bit to myself. I then feel a tug on my cloak sleeve. I look over to almost jump in shock. It's a mini Dr. Doppler!

"Um hello." I say to him. He has to be around three at least. "What's your name?"

"Hunter. What's yours?" He asks with a smile.

"Hunter. What did I tell you about coming down here with no one around." I look up to see doc coming over.

"No sleep!" The child yells. Doppler picks him up the child.

"You never seem to be the one to have a family doc." I say look at the floor. The doctor tries to see who I am but I only smile.

"And may I ask who you may be to say such a thing?" I then look up at him as I take off my hood. His jaw drops.

"Astrid?!" Someone yells excitedly. I look over to the stairs to see Jim wearing a green t-shirt, black pants and no socks. Aw, he cut his pony tail off. I liked that thing.

"Jim!" I say slowly getting up and he runs over to me. We hug each other as I smile.

"I thought I wouldn't see you again." He says.

"I told you I would be back." I brake the hug and I look at him. "You changed a lot. Your taller than me now." I smile only to have Jim giggle.

"Yeah, things do happen over the past four years."

"Astrid old friend!" I look over to see B.E.N and Morph running towards me. B.E.N picks me up and hugs me tightly.

"B.E.N! Hey, um easy there buddy I broke my ankle."

"Oh, sorry." He puts me down gently. Morph licks my cheek over and over again as I laugh.

"Morph! Oh I missed you so much too." I smile as I pet him.

"Me too." He says. He fly's down to my broken ankle and frowns.

"It's ok, I'm fine." I tell him.

"Shhh! We have people sleeping here! Oh.." Mrs Hawkins comes down the stairs and looks at me.

"Mom this is Astrid, the girl I always talked about." Jim says with a big smile.

"Aww I feel loved." I smile.

"It's nice to meet you." She comes over and smiles.

"Same."

"Well, well, looks whos back." I look over to see captain Amelia by the stairs.

"Nice to see um captain...um ma'am..err." I fail badly as everyone chuckles. Amelia comes over and smiles.

"It's Mrs. Doppler now." I just stand there in shock.

"You mean..you two.. I was gone to long."

"Way to long." Mrs Hawkins says. "Jim has one more year in the academy before he is a captain."

"Way to go Jim! I knew you could do it!" I smile as I look at him.

"Thanks. Um where's your dad?" He asks.

"Oh umm." I take my crutches and I walk over to the window. The long boat is still there but ears move a bit and a noise. I smile.

"JIMBO!" Jim is then lifted off his feet and into a hug by my dad. I turn around a smile.

"SILVER!" Jim smiles he is hugged. Dad puts him back down on the floor. "You two aren't in any trouble, right?" Jim asks.

"No, we are only running now lad. Want to put us away."

"That happens after what you to did." Amelia says.

"Right." I rub the back of my neck. "But, we did nothing wrong for four bloody years!" Say as I go back to the chair. "Just running."

"Aye, planet to planet. The lass wanted to see Jimbo again." Jim looks over to me.

"Yeah, he's right." I smile.

"Mommy! Why are you all yelling!" I look over to see three girls, cats more like it.

"Hush darling, we aren't that loud." Doc says.

"More kids! Busy man you are doc." I chuckle to have dad then slap me upside the head. I growl as I rub my head.

"Pardon me daughter." Dad says.

"No, it's alright. I do have a hand full." Doc smiles.

"Wait, so are you two staying?" Jim asks.

"We would if somehow we could get our record erased. Sadly that won't happen anytime soon. So we are on the move before sun come up."

"How about we settle a deal." Amelia pulls up a chair across from me and sits down.

"Depends on this here deal." Dad says.

"I could erase both of your records. But."

"Don't like the sound of that but." I growl.

"You have to show that you accept this deal."

"Anything capt'n." Dad says.

"Good, you two will be working. One slip up and both of you are gone."

"I'll make sure nothing happens." Jim specks up.

"Nothing will happen. Right dad." I look back at him only to see him looking up to space. "Dad!"

"Aye, nothin will happen. Ye have me word."

"Same." I smile.

"I'm glad we have made an agreement." Amelia smiles.

Over the course of three months, my father and I were put to work. Amelia had our records erased. The court wasn't so happy about the idea at first. To my surprise they gave us a chance to change our lives around. I work with doc on teaching students at the academy. I stand there as his assistant, which I say is fun. But I had to change my way of dress for it. No more bandana, no more ear rings, no more pirate get up. I was upset as I took them all out. I put them away in a hiding place. I was never ever going to wear anything tight, or a damn dress. So I wear a blue dress shirt that's a bit tight, gold tie, black pants, and black dress boots. I was allowed to keep my hair the way it was because I'm a girl. I've been in a few of Jim's classes, some students here are very…. I'm going to say it. I want to kill some of them. Didn't their mothers teach them not to make fun of girls? Strange children. Jim told me to ignore them, I did just that after a scared a few. Doc had to so a section on robots and cyborgs. But on what they learned, no one made fun of me on how I look.

My father is keeping up as well as I am. He helps out at the Benbow Inn with Mrs. Hawkins. He says he likes doing it. Out of trouble and not on the run any more. Though when we see the cops, they look at us then quickly look away. They say nothing to us, maybe a wave here and there but nothing bad. I'm happy this way. Jim and I are dating. I'm with my father. But Jim, Dad, , Amelia, Doc, B.E.N, Morph and the kids, we are just one big strange family. Trouble comes our way, we face it like a family. It's a great feeling.

Tonight I'm somewhere where I never thought I would ever be again. On my home planet of Rcury. It's about two days away from Montresser. I'm on my knees in the grass on the hill where my mother was killed.

"Well mom, I guess I'm finally back." I smile looking at the tombstone. "It's been such a rush the past twelve years. But everything is now slowed down. Dad and I are no longer on the run." I smile. "I wanted to come by to tell you that I changed, so did dad. I have a boyfriend now. His name is Jim Hawkins, very nice. You would have loved him." I then close my eyes as I feel a breeze. "This planet didn't change much at all. But I have to leave again. I promise, every year I will come to see you." I tilt my head up and open my eyes. I see the Orion's Belt. "I love you mom. I'll talk to you soon." I then look away as I stand up. I turn away from the stone and I walk down the hill. My life has changed, I changed. No point on looking back at the past, to the future I will go. No one will keep me from going towards it.

* * *

**I like to thank everyone who kept up with my writing. This was my first TP fic, thanks for reading. :) **

**-Shadow Crane**


End file.
